Isotactic polypropylene is one of a number of crystalline polymers which can be characterized in terms of the stereoregularity of the polymer chain. Various stereo specific structural relationships denominated primarily in terms of syndiotacticity and isotacticity may be involved in the formation of stereoregular polymers for various monomers. Stereospecific propagation may be applied in the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as C.sub.3 + alpha olefins, 1-dienes such as 1,3-butadiene, substituted vinyl compounds such as vinyl aromatics, e.g. styrene or vinyl chloride, vinyl chloride, vinyl ethers such as alkyl vinyl ethers, e.g., isobutyl vinyl ether, or even aryl vinyl ethers. Stereospecific polymer propagation is probably of most significance in the production of polypropylene of isotactic or syndiotactic structure.
Isotactic polypropylene is conventionally used in the production of relatively thin films in which the polypropylene is heated and then extruded through dies and subject to biaxial orientation by stressing the film in both a longitudinal direction (referred to as the machine direction) and in a transverse or lateral direction sometimes referred to as the "tenter" direction. The structure of isotactic polypropylene is characterized in terms of the methyl group attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of the successive propylene monomer units lying on the same side of the main chain of the polymer. That is, the methyl groups are characterized as being all above or below the polymer chain. Isotactic polypropylene can be illustrated by the following chemical formula: ##STR1## Stereoregular polymers, such as isotactic and syndiotactic polypropylene can be characterized in terms of the Fisher projection formula. Using the Fisher projection formula, the stereochemical sequence of isotactic polypropylene as shown by Formula (2) is described as follows: ##STR2## Another way of describing the structure is through the use of NMR. Bovey's NMR nomenclature for an isotactic pentad is . . . mmmm . . . with each "m" representing a "meso" dyad, or successive methyl groups on the same side of the plane of the polymer chain. As is known in the art, any deviation or inversion in the structure of the chain lowers the degree of isotacticity and crystallinity of the polymer.
In contrast to the isotactic structure, syndiotactic propylene polymers are those in which the methyl groups attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of successive monomeric units in the polymer chain lie on alternate sides of the plane of the polymer. Using the Fisher projection formula, the structure of syndiotactic polypropylene can be shown as follows: ##STR3## Syndiotactic polymers are semi-crystalline and, like the isotactic polymers, are insoluble in xylene. This crystallinity distinguishes both syndiotactic and isotactic polymers from an atactic polymer, which is non-crystalline and highly soluble in xylene. An atactic polymer exhibits no regular order of repeating unit configurations in the polymer chain and forms essentially a waxy product.
In most cases, the preferred polymer configuration will be a predominantly isotactic or syndiotactic polymer with very little atactic polymer. Catalysts that produce isotactic polyolefins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,096 and 4,975,403. These patents disclose chiral, stereorigid metallocene catalysts that polymerize olefins to form isotactic polymers and are especially useful in the polymerization of highly isotactic polypropylene. As disclosed, for example, in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,096, stereorigidity in a metallocene ligand is imparted by means of a structural bridge extending between cyclopentadienyl groups. Specifically disclosed in this patent are stereoregular hafnium metallocenes which may be characterized by the following formula: EQU R"(C.sub.5 (R').sub.4).sub.2 HfQp (4)
In Formula (4), (C.sub.5 (R').sub.4) is a cyclopentadienyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl group, R' is independently hydrogen or a hydrocarbyl radical having 1-20 carbon atoms, and R" is a structural bridge extending between the cyclopentadienyl rings. Q is a halogen or a hydrocarbon radical, such as an alkyl, aryl, alkenyl, alkylaryl, or arylalkyl, having 1-20 carbon atoms and p is 2.
Metallocene catalysts, such as those described above, can be used either as so-called "neutral metallocenes" in which case an alumoxane, such as methylalumoxane, is used as a co-catalyst, or they can be employed as so-called "cationic metallocenes" which incorporate a stable non-coordinating anion and normally do not require the use of an alumoxane. For example, syndiospecific cationic metallocenes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,002 to Razavi. As disclosed there, the metallocene cation is characterized by the cationic metallocene ligand having sterically dissimilar ring structures which are joined to apositively-charged coordinating transition metal atom. The metallocene cation is associated with a stable non-coordinating counter-anion. Similar relationships can be established for isospecific metallocenes.
Catalysts employed in the polymerization of alpha-olefins may be characterized as supported catalysts or unsupported catalysts, sometimes referred to as homogeneous catalysts. Metallocene catalysts are often employed as unsupported or homogeneous catalysts, although, as described below, they also may be employed in supported catalyst components. Traditional supported catalysts are the so-called "conventional" Ziegler-Natta catalysts, such as titanium tetrachloride supported on an active magnesium dichloride as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,718 and 4,544,717, both to Myer et al. A supported catalyst component, as disclosed in the Myer '718 patent, includes titanium tetrachloride supported on an "active" anhydrous magnesium dihalide, such as magnesium dichloride or magnesium dibromide. The supported catalyst component in Myer '718 is employed in conjunction with a co-catalyst such and an alkylaluminum compound, for example, triethylaluminum (TEAL). The Myer '717 patent discloses a similar compound which may also incorporate an electron donor compound which may take the form of various amines, phosphenes, esters, aldehydes, and alcohols.
While metallocene catalysts are generally proposed for use as homogeneous catalysts, it is also known in the art to provide supported metallocene catalysts. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,432 and 4,808,561, both to Welborn, a metallocene catalyst component may be employed in the form of a supported catalyst. As described in the Welborn '432 patent, the support may be any support such as talc, an inorganic oxide, or a resinous support material such as a polyolefin. Specific inorganic oxides include silica and alumina, used alone or in combination with other inorganic oxides such as magnesia, zirconia and the like. Non-metallocene transition metal compounds, such as titanium tetrachloride, are also incorporated into the supported catalyst component. The Welborn '561 patent discloses a heterogeneous catalyst which is formed by the reaction of a metallocene and an alumoxane in combination with the support material. A catalyst system embodying both a homogeneous metallocene component and a heterogeneous component, which may be a "conventional" supported Ziegler-Natta catalyst, e.g. a supported titanium tetrachloride, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,876 to Shamshoum et al. Various other catalyst systems involving supported metallocene catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,811 to Suga et al and 5,444,134 to Matsumoto.
The polymers normally employed in the preparation of biaxially-oriented polypropylene films are usually those prepared through the use of conventional Ziegler-Natta catalysts of the type disclosed, for example, in the aforementioned patents to Myer et al. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,723 to Peiffer et al discloses a process for producing biaxially-oriented polypropylene film based on an isotactic polypropylene homopolymer or propylene ethylene co-polymers. Other co-polymers of propylene and alpha-olefins having from 4-8 carbon atoms also may be employed in the Peiffer process.
Processes for the preparation of biaxially-oriented polypropylene films employing polymers produced by the use of isospecific metallocenes involving di- or tri- substituted indenyl groups are disclosed in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,178,104. Four isotactic polymers disclosed there were based upon the polymerization of propylene in the presence of heavily substituted bis(indenyl) ligand structures. In each case, the metallocene used was a silicon-bridged di- or tri- substituted bis(indenyl) zirconium dichloride. More specifically, the metallocene catalysts used are identified in the aforementioned Canadian patent as rac-dimethylsilanediethyl bis(2-methyl-4,6 diisopropyl-1 indenyl) zirconium dichloride, 2 rac-dimethylsilanediethyl bis(2-methyl-4,5-benzo-1-indenyl) zirconium dichloride, 3 rac-dimethylsilanediethyl bis(2-methyl-4-phenyl-1-indenyl) zirconium dichloride, and 4 rac-dimethylsilanediethyl bis(2-ethyl-4-phenyl-1-indenyl) zirconium dichloride. The various polymers produced by these metallocenes catalysts were characterized in terms of molecular weight, molecular weight distribution, melting point, meltflow index, mean isotactic block length, and isotactic index as defined in terms of mm triads. The polymers produced had isotactic indices, as thus defined, of about 97-98% as contrasted with an isotactic index of 93% for a commercial polypropylene compared with a conventional Ziegler-Natta catalyst and molecular weight distributions ranging from about 2.0 to 3.0 as contrasted with a molecular w eight distribution of 4.5 for the polypropylene produced by the conventional Ziegler-Natta catalyst.